1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a digital multifunction peripheral has a function of digitizing a scanned document and transmitting the digital document to an arbitrary transmit destination via e-mail, and a function of transmitting the digital document by file transmission (for example, SMB transmission). Also, in terms of operability, it is undesirable to input transmit destination information (for example, the server name, user name, and password) every time a digital document is to be transmitted. Hence, the current image processing apparatus adopts a configuration which easily transmits a digital document only by registering a transmit destination in an address book inside the image processing apparatus in advance, and selecting the transmit destination from the address book before transmission. The image processing apparatus is shared by a plurality of users, and therefore allows them to register their personal address books, thereby further improving the operability. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-228346, for example, proposes a method of improving the operability by registering search conditions for an address book that each individual person uses frequently.
However, the above-mentioned related art technique has the following problem. In the related art technique, when the user displays his or her personal address book, he or she must check all registered transmit destinations to determine whether they are associated with him or her, so it takes much time to display that address book. Therefore, it takes a considerable time for the user to search his or her personal address book for a given transmit destination, leading to low operability.